spaceghostcoasttocoastfandomcom-20200213-history
Sweet for Brak
Sweet for Brak is the 83rd episode of SGC2C and is the fifth and final episode of Season 7. Plot Zorak sees Tenacious D appear on the monitor and tries to get them to spew blood for Satan. When Space Ghost gets there it isn't a pretty picture. Meanwhile, Space Ghost discusses his childhood days as "Tree Wizard" and breaks out the Bat Camp Diary. Also meanwhile, Space Ghost is jealous of Brak's new, popular sitcom and Zorak tries to get this to lead to his horridy called "Blood Dumpster". Then Satan gives SG a deal: He can get him on a sitcom. But it'll cost him... dearly... He's on BLOOD DUMPSTER and is chased down a tunnel for 22 minutes by Zorak as the Dumpster keeper. Characters Main Characters: * Space Ghost * Zorak * Moltar * Satan Minor Characters: * Brak Quotes ENDING (Spoilers) Moltar: Space Ghost, say "hey" to Satan. (We now see "Satan" in the corner, and he looks very much like an eight foot tall Yogi Bear with a crown of femurs on his head. "Evil" music starts playing.) Moltar: Satan, Space Ghost. Space Ghos'''t: Hello. '''Satan: Come closer to me. Moltar: Go on, man. Satan: Closer. (Space Ghost inches closer to Satan nervously as Satan breathes heavily) Molta'''r: Go on, go on. '''Space Ghost: You here to kill me? Satan: (looking angry) Now you listen to me. I'm here to get you on a sitcom. You want to get on a sitcom, right? Space Ghost: Can you get me on the Brak Show? Satan: (now smiling) They have already cast that one. But I've got some connections with this other show. It'll cost you. Dearly. Space Ghost: How much? Satan: You'll see. (evil laughter) (We now go to a live action shot of a dumpster, with "I Dream of Genie" type music playing. The title "Blood Dumpster" appears on the right side of the screen. Zorak's head pops out of the dumpster to canned laughter. It now changes to another dumpster, where Zorak's head also pops up, with the word "Starring" replacing "Blood Dumpster. It changes to another dumpster, where Zorak's head pops out of yet again, and the word "Starring" is replaced with "Zorak". Now we cut to Space Ghost at the entrance of a large drainage pipe with a dumpster at the end.) Space Ghost: Wait, what's my motivation? (Zorak pops out of the dumpster in a motorized wheelchair with a scythe in hand and with several blades spinning rapidly on his shoulders, knees, elbows, and hands.) Zorak: Hubba dubba doe, neighbor! Space Ghost: (running away) Oh no! Soundtrack # Evil/ Satanic Music - "Pagan Ritual" by Simon Park # Blood Dumpster Theme - "Girl in a Bottle" by Chris Many & Geoff Levin Trivia * This and Knifin' Around are the only Season 7 episodes to have no bleeped-out words. * In this episode, the Cartoon Network Skull logo (which is on many (adult swim) shows before 2012, such as Aqua Teen Hunger Force) has a person saying "Skull!" on it. This is the regular version of the logo and this is the only episode to have this normal version. In the commentary for the Aqua Teens episode "Cybernetic Ghost of Christmas Past from the Future" on the ATHF Volume 2 DVD, it is revealed that Matt Maiellaro is the one yelling "Skull!" Category:Episodes